Majun Buu vs Meta Knight EX STAGE
Majin Buu vs Meta Knight (Sorry for the misspell of Majin Buu for the title of this fight) EX STAGE! Intro This EX STAGE! episode is Majin Buu vs Meta Knight! This is ZombieSlayer23's 3rd EX STAGE OMM! 2 fighters that most people agree that can beat Darth Vader! It's the battle of Vader opponents! It's Nintendo vs Dragon Ball Z!!!!!! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Kirby smashed into the ground, for he had just defeated Majin Buu! Kirby started to walk away, but heard a noise behind him. Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight. Kirby knew what had to be done. He bared his fists and WAS SMASHED BY MAJIN! Majin slammed into Kirby, instantly sending Kirby flying into the sun. Buu started laughing and pointed his fists at Meta. Buu: HAHAHAHAHA! PAYBACK! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FUZZBALL! Meta Knight grabbed his sword and said 3 simple words. Meta: Know my power! IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Fight! Meta quickly teleported behind Buu and slammed his sword into Buu. Buu fake yelled in pain and pretended to fall to the ground dead. Meta chuckled and walked away. Buu watched as Meta walked away and sneakily got up. Buu then fired a ball of fire at Meta and teleported onto a hill. Meta turned around and luckily teleported past the fireball. Meta then teleported to Buu, and disappeared. Buu: Huh? Buu heard a mysterious voice behind him. ???: Know my power... Meta then appeared and Buu was instantly sliced in half by Meta's sword. Meta started to fly away as Buu's body lay on the ground. Buu: Ohh nooo.... HAHAHAHAHA! Buu just regenerated and his body formed back together. Buu then kicked and started to punch Meta wildly. Buu then charged a punch and landed it hard in Meta's face. Meta flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Buu then charged a ball of fire and threw it at Meta. Meta teleported behind Buu and started slashing his sword wildly into Buu over and over again. Buu had to admit it did sort of hurt, but Buu had a trick up his sleeve. Buu turned into Super Buu and started to laugh. Meta's eyes almost popped out of his head in fright. Buu landed a very hard punch in Meta's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Buu laughed and teleported away. Meta looked around for Buu but found no trace of him. Buu really was above Meta! Buu charged a ginormous ball of pain and threw it down at Meta. Meta heard a sound and turned to his right. Nope not over their. Meta turned to the left. Nor their. Meta looked up. Meta: HOLY CRUD! The ball instantly blasted Meta, and Meta was incinerated. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Buu laughed and teleported away. Far away. Far Far away. xD Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Majin Buu!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Male-only battles